Reyus
Reyus (レウス, Reus) is a playable character in Destrega. Doyle is his father. Completing 1P Battle Mode with Reyus unlocks Dynasty Warriors Lu Xun as a character skin. Role in Game Before the game begins, Reyus is kidnapped by Zauber's men and used as a bartering chip to ensure the former general's cooperation. Like Gradd and Celia, he is also a Strega but has not been able to awaken his powers. While being held captive in Zauber's prison, Reyus learns of his father's current situation from Fahlma as the latter willingly shares his origins and beliefs with the young boy. He is then put into a trance by the older Strega and has his powers unlocked. In this state, he is sent to meet with his father and mercilessly attacks him. Doyle refuses to fight back against his son and struggles through the bombardment to hug him. Their family love makes Reyus sane once more, but Doyle's wounds prove to be mortal much to his son's self-horror and remorse. Doyle's final wish was for Gradd to take care of Reyus for him which the latter agrees to. Personality Reyus is a timid and gentle lad who has never harmed a living being in his whole life. He inherited the Strega bloodline from his mother who he also shares a resemblance with according to Doyle. Like any normal boy, Reyus loves his father dearly and is horrified at himself for severely hurting him. Quotes *"Look, Dad! I won!" *"I have the power!" ---- *"Wha...? Father? Father, wake up!" :"Reyus... You broke the spell... You're back!" :"Father! How did... Oh, what have I done...? What have I done?" ::~~Reyus and Doyle Gameplay Moveset Physical Attacks : , , , : Hits opponent with punches before ending the attack with a reverse low kick. : or , , : Strikes opponent with both fists in front. : , : Flings opponent into the air with an upward kick. : , , , : Performs a quick back ram. : (Front): Unleashes a quick strike from behind with both fists forward. : / (Rear): Repels opponent with a crouching twin kick. Magical Attacks ;Level 1 Attacks : : Shoots a bullet of water right at the opponent. Sends out three bullets when used in mid-air. : : Launches a stream of geysers homing in on the opponent. : : Hurls three waterballs that burst after traveling at a considerable distance. ;Level 2 Attacks : , : Quickly shoots a bullet of water right in front of the opponent. Sends out three bullets when used in mid-air. : , : Shoots three water bullets in a row. Sends out five bullets when used in mid-air. : , : Sends out bullets of water in a threeway formation. : , : Launches a stream of geysers at a farther location. : , : Launches two streams of geysers homing in on the opponent. : , : Launches three streams of geysers that eventually intersect together as one. : , : Hurls three waterballs that travel much further before bursting. : , : Hurls four strong waterballs that burst after traveling at a considerable distance. : , : Hurls five waterballs that travel much further before bursting. ;Level 3 Attacks : , , : Shoots a bullet of water right at high speed. Sends out three bullets when used in the air. : , , : Quickly shoots two water bullets at the opponent. Sends out four bullets when used in mid-air. : , , : Swiftly hurls three waterballs that burst with energy after traveling at a considerable distance. : , , : Shoots four water bullets in a row. Sends out six bullets when used in mid-air. : , , : Shoots three water bullets with more speed. Sends out five bullets when used in mid-air. : , , : Sends out five water bullets that intersect after traveling at a certain distance. : , , : Quickly sends out four water bullets that intersect after traveling at a certain distance. : , , : Launches three streams of geysers tracking down on the opponent. : , , : Launches two streams of geysers at a longer distance. : , , : Conjures three streams of geysers that eventually converge together after traveling at a considerable distance. : , , : Launches a stream of geysers rapidly following the opponent. : , , : Launches two streams of geysers swiftly homing in on the opponent. : , , : Launches three streams of geysers that eventually intersect together after traveling at a long distance. : , , : Conjures three fierce streams of geysers that eventually intersect together as one. : , , : Shoots seven waterballs that burst after traveling at a considerable distance. : , , : Quickly shoots six waterballs that eventually burst after traveling at a considerable distance. : , , : Shoots six strong waterballs that burst after traveling at a certain distance. : , , : Hurls four waterballs that quickly travel at a longer distance. : , , : Hurls five waterballs that eventually burst after traveling at a considerable distance. : , , : Shoots four waterballs with more strength. : , , : Hurls five waterballs filled with enough power to knock the opponent down. : , , : Splashes the opponent with a large torrent of water traveling forth. Fighting Style Despite his lack of experience as a Strega, Reyus has the power to conjure the element of water and use it to harm or incapacitate opponents. His set of long-range attacks are somewhat similar to that of his father Doyle even though their stats are almost an inverse to one another. Whereas Doyle's fighting style focuses more on unfocused strength and damage output, Reyus is much better suited for situations requiring speed and dexterity. Like Anjie, his small frame helps him avoid certain spells from a distance but his melee attacks are mediocre at best. His speed-based spells are more efficient when used in mid-air, giving him an advantage over most characters due to his good homing traits. Gallery Reyus_AC_(Destrega).png|Alternate Outfit Category:Destrega Characters